


Through the Darkness | Werewolf!Shawn | #SSWF

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Breakup, Fighting, Gore, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Protective Shawn Mendes, Sirens, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: Shawn’s love for you is stronger than a Siren’s spell, but he doesn’t realize that until it’s almost too late.





	Through the Darkness | Werewolf!Shawn | #SSWF

You knew it was coming, had been preparing yourself for the past week, but the second those words slipped from his lips, all that preparation went flying out the window. **  
**

“I don’t love you, you need to leave. You’re not welcome here,” he shrugged as though his words held no effect, but they had your knees buckling.

Your throat felt dry and the room began to spin. You knew it was coming, yet it was only yesterday he was kissing all over your face, making you giggle and feel loved.

Told you he loved you, that you were his mate, the only one for him. What a joke.

“But… but I don’t understand?” you swallowed back a cry, taking a tentative step toward him but he only took a step back, denying you any form of closeness.

“What don’t you understand? I don’t fucking  _love_ you. I don’t  _want_ you, alright? Get your shit and get the fuck out,” he spat through gritted teeth, eyes flowing that familiar amber that once brought you comfort.

“What did I do? We were fine yesterday, Shawn. What… what about Liliana?” you were frantic now, worried what would happen to you all with the new threat in town.

“We were never  _fine_ , Y/N. You’ve always been a toy and now I’m done with you. I care about the pack, not you. I couldn’t give a shit what happens to you.”

You didn’t bother hiding the tears, didn’t bother trying to conceal the sobs that tore through your chest and Shawn just shook his head at you, looking at you in disgust.

“You told me you loved me,” you hiccuped. It was pathetic really, how messy you’d become a matter of seconds.

Shawn rolled his eyes, “how else was I supposed to get between your legs?” your heart dropped.

The entire house fell silent, though Shawn and the rest of the eavesdropping wolves could hear your heart shatter in your chest.

“Fuck you,” you sobbed out, wiping away the spilled tears as your shoulder shoved his as you walked past him.

Opening the door, the rest of the pack jumped back and scratched the back of their necks, feigning normality and you shoved past them all, not bothering to collect your things before you stormed out of the house.

The pack watched their alpha exhale a deep breathe through gritted teeth, could see his claws piercing the soft skin of his palms as he tried to control himself.

They didn’t know what was happening. One minute, the both of you were fine and in love. The second? Well,  _this_.

———

Two weeks had passed and you hadn’t heard from Shawn. You hoped to God he’d show up at your door and pull you into his arms, but he didn’t.

“ **Dude, your pumpkin looks like shit** ,” the laugh from your sister snapped you from your daydream and you shook your head.

“Don’t get why we’re doing this, Halloween isn’t for another three weeks,” you mumbled, shoving the carving tool into the side of your pumpkin and slouching back.

She scoffed. “Halloween is for the whole month. Besides, this is practice for the real thing.”

Her words faded out as you found yourself lost in your thoughts again, thoughts about Shawn and if he and the pack were safe.

“I think I’m gonna go home, I’m tired and work was draining,” you sighed, standing from the sofa but your sister watched you wearily.

“Shawn’s a dick. Thinks he can treat people like shit ‘cause he’s an alpha. Don’t mope over him, babe,” she scolded, offering a small hug and a kiss to your cheek.

You brushed her off, kissing her other cheek and grabbing your bag. “I’ll call you later,” you told her, waving goodbye and leaving.

The air was cold as you walked the dark streets of Pickering. Your mind was stuck on him, the way his stupid curls sat atop his head.

You could imagine him walking beside you, cheeks so rosy it out his pink lips to shame. He’d no doubt be wearing two hoodies and a jacket, even though he was always warm.

Your heart ached at the thought, you missed his touch and warmth, the way his huge hands would hold yours.

You missed  _him_.

Your thoughts overtook your perception of time and before you knew it, you were unlocking the door to your apartment and kicking the door shut behind you.

Flicking on the light, you kicked off your shoes and dropped your purse on the little table beside the door.

Wandering toward the living room, you noticed the lamp on and immediately froze. You remember turning all the lights off before you left for your sisters, and no one but you had a key.

Swallowing thickly, you grabbed your shoe and hid it behind your back, white grip on the sole as you prepared yourself to potentially beat the intruder with it.

Peering around the corner, you spotted a familiar head of curls in a set of particularly tattooed hands and your heart stopped.

Your grip on the shoe faltered and it fell to the ground, the sound reaching the sensitive ears of the werewolf and his head snapped up toward you.

“Shawn?” you breathed, throat swelling and you tried not to cry, tried so hard not to break into tears.

He stood from the couch, wiping his clammy hands down his jean-clad thighs. Clearing his throat, he smiled softly.

“Hey, baby,” your feet moved before you realized what you were doing, and within a second, you were in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and your face buried in the crook of his warm neck.

Shawn wrapped his strong arms around your middle, holding you tight as he let you cry into the nape of his neck.

“I’m so sorry. I wanted to run right after you, fuck,” he whispered, his own tears falling freely down his flushed cheeks and you pulled away from him.

Cupping his warm cheeks in your hands, your squished his lips and kissed him with everything you had. He kissed you back, squeezing your middle and swiping his tongue against your bottom lip.

You allowed him access, your tongues messily massaging one another’s and he sucked your bottom lip into his warm mouth, enticing a moan from the back of your throat.

Hastily, he pulled away, setting you back to your feet and cupping your cheeks in his hands, brushing away the stray strands of hair from your face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

You shook your head. “No, don’t. It’s okay, we had to make it believable, I know you didn’t mean it,” you rushed, kissing him again.

“I’ve just missed you so much. I wanted to come sooner, but the pack-“ you cut him off with another kiss and the shake of your head.

“No, it’s okay. They don’t suspect anything, do they?” he shook his head.

“No, I mean, Teddy hates me and Ryan won’t talk to me, but other than that, no one suspects a thing. You haven’t told anyone, right?” he sighed.

You shook your head. “No, my sister hates you, though. God, I can’t wait for this all to blow over,” you huffed, cuddling into his chest.

Shawn nodded. “I know, honey, fuck I just wanna bring you back with me and tell them what’s going on. I hate lying to ‘em, hate being away from you.”

You looked up at him, noticing his swollen lips and watering eyes. It broke your heart, having to sneak around to ensure the safety of yourself and the pack, and to make sure the plan actually worked.

The new threat in town was a Siren, a mythological creature known to use their sinfully angelic voices to lure unwary sailors to the rocks since the beginning of time.

She was bad news, that much you all knew. From the moment she stepped back into town, she’d drowned five men, and made a mental mark on your man. On Shawn, the man that once loved her.

The man that now loves  _you_.

Of course, she didn’t make a move, not yet. Teddy and Oscar had sussed her out, quickly realized she caught your scent on him and was plotting a way to get rid of you to get Shawn back.

You were a step ahead, though, the both of you devising a plan to fake a breakup so heartbreaking, even the pack would buy it. And they seemed to. And so did she.

“What if they smell me on you? Or they smell you on me? Shawn,  **I’m scared** ,” you quivered, and after the extensive research you’d conducted on her kind, you had every right to be.

They were lethal, merciless. As though they had not a shred of humanity, and they did whatever it took to get what they wanted. 

“They won’t. We’ll both shower before I leave, and I brought a fuck load of aftershave and body sprays,” he motions his head to behind him and you notice the bag full of shower gel, shampoo, and sprays.

You giggle, gazing back up at him and you could feel your eyes water. Two whole weeks since you’d seen his pretty little face, since you’d felt his hands on your body, since you felt his warmth.

“What about Lil-“

“ **Don’t say her name** ,” Shawn cut you off with a sharp tone, nostrils flaring and he puffed his chest out. You bowed your head slightly, not meaning to upset him and he let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I just-just the sound of her name makes me so angry,” he was beginning to lose himself and you could see it in his eyes, see the way they clouded over in hatred.

You tugged on his shirt to bring him back to reality, catching his eyes as they glossed over with love instead. “I know, Shawn, she’s not my favorite person either,” you joked halfheartedly.

“I know, babe. I didn’t come here to talk about my psycho ex, I came to see my incredible girlfriend for the first time in two weeks,” he nosed your hairline.

You let out a soft giggle. “Yeah, it’s been hell,” you mumbled, plopping onto the sofa with him and he pulled you into his side.

“Wanna talk about it?” he cooed, brushing your hair away and the pads of his fingers gently massaged your scalp, a feeling you missed more than you realized.

“Depends how long you can stay,” you joked.

“I mean I was hoping to stay the night if you’ll have me,” he rasped, kissing your temple and you gazed up at him with tired eyes.

“Baby, you’re welcome here whenever you want, you know that. Especially when we’re sneaking around, I want as much time with you as possible.”

And so he stayed the night, waking up the next morning beside you and waking you up in his own way. He knew it’d be difficult to get your scent off him after your wake up call, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He missed touching you, missed making you feel good, and he wasn’t ready to deprive either of you for any longer.

When he had to leave, he kissed you tenderly and forced you to stay on the opposite side of the house while he showered and left, couldn’t risk being in the same room as you after and catching your scent on him again.

As soon as he walked outside your complex, he rushed to the nearest gym and sweat out everything he could, following it with another shower and a little too much deodorant, before he wandered back to the pack house.

It went like that for two more weeks, until one of you messed up.

The pounding on your door drummed through your ears, the darkness of the powercut swallowing you whole as you frantically searched for Shawn’s contacting, calling it and bringing the phone to your ear.

You knew you shouldn’t call, knew it was part of the act, but you were terrified and you needed him.

“Why are you-”

“ **The power’s out and someone keeps knocking on my door** ,” you rushed out, grabbing the flashlight from the coffee table and racing to the back of your apartment, locking yourself into your bedroom.

“Fuck, she found you. Baby, lock yourself in your room, I’m coming,” he ended the call right after, itching to rush to your side as you cowered into the small space your wardrobe offered.

You could hear your heart beating frantically, could feel it in your chest as it hummed through your bare body, slowly growing louder than the constant banging on your door.

Until it stopped.

You froze for a second, hand over your nose and lips, blocking out the heavy pants you breathed in fear. Your eyes grew wide when you heard heels clicking against the hardwood your entire apartment offered, the sound of it echoing and bouncing off the walls.

You switched off the flashlight at the sound of the doorknob of your bedroom rattling, and you found yourself biting into the soft skin of your palm.

“Babe? Honey, it’s me,” you heard a soft voice echo, your mind pushing back all of the fear as relief flooded your system.  _Shawn_.

You rushed out of the wardrobe, flicking the lock and swinging the door open before you threw yourself into his arms, clinging onto his shirt and inhaling his scent that comforted you almost immediately.

His hand rested on the back of your head, smoothing down your hair as you sobbed into his chest, your grip on him tightening until a blinding knock on your head forced you to loosen it, and you fell to the ground, unconscious.

———

“Hmm, look who’s finally joining us,” a sickly sweet giggle sounded through the ringing in your ears, a dull but persistent throb in the back of your head as you blinked away your blurred vision and winced.

She stood before you, dressed in a dark black number with the heels to match. She held a smug smile, eyes full of anything but innocence, but that’s not what caught your eye.

What caught your eye was the strong arms that were wrapped around her waist, that tattooed hand over her hip as his fingers rubbed small circles over her covered skin.

What caught your eye was the way those familiar pink lips trailed up her neck, the way those pearly white teeth nipped at her soft skin and that fluffy head of curls that tickled the side of her face.

 _No._  You shook your head. This couldn’t be happening.

But then those goddamn eyes met yours and you lost all hope. His eyes were cold, empty, nothing you’d ever seen before, not even in his angriest state.

He grinned wickedly, as though you were nothing but a victim to the game he and her were playing. As though you weren’t his mate, the love of his life. As though he’d never seen you before.

“Shawn…” you whimpered, lip quivering and you struggled against the burning rope that tied you back to your dining chair. Liliana simply smirked and shrugged, head rolling back onto his shoulder and her fingers tangled in his hair, ushering him to continue his restless assault on her neck.

_No…_

With his firm grip on her waist, he spun her around, her chest flush against his and he dipped his head to capture her lips against his.

_No._

His hands traveled up her back, fingers tangling into her hair and hers found his lower waist, dragging his hips into hers and she bucked up into him, throwing her head back as his swollen lips left wet kisses down her jaw and neck.

_No!_

“Stop, please,” you begged, their bodies barely visible through the tears you cried. The rope burned your skin as you thrashed against them, desperately trying to escape their hold, but it was no use, none of you heart-aching sobs did anything.

You knew this wasn’t him, it couldn’t be.

In Shawn’s state of vulnerability, while trying to get to you, she sung, sung that song you always did under your breath. She tricked him, seduced him and compelled him while in his weakest state.

The compulsion was easy to conduct on someone full of hate but on someone full of love? That was damn near impossible unless they were snagged in a vulnerable state, exactly what Liliana had done.

Though, the compulsion was tricky, never lasting a consistent amount of time unless you continued to feed them, continued to keep them under your spell and tell them everything they need to hear to make them yours.

You weren’t stupid, you knew exactly what Liliana was doing, but Shawn was a werewolf, an alpha, not one to easily be manipulated, and both you and Lily knew it. It was only a matter of time before he broke through it, and while she was itching to see you suffer, she knew she didn’t have long.

She knew she had to get rid of you before he fought through the spell.

“Shawn, she’s being so loud,” she held his face in the palms of her hand, eyes burning into his and you watched through your hiccups. “Shut her up for me,” she commanded, softly pressing her lips to his and smiling wickedly.

You gulped as Shawn turned to you, his eyes even emptier as he took a few small steps and leaned down, staring you straight in the eye. You prayed it was all just a ploy, hoped he was faking it all and was about to set you free, but when his hands wrapped around your throat and tightened, you lost all hope.

“Shawn, don’t do this, this isn’t you, please!” you begged through choked sobs, his thumbs pressing into you harder. You flexed your hands and fingers, willing them to grab Shawn’s arms and pull him away but they were trapped beneath the rope, behind your back.

“ _If you’d have just let me in_ ,” you cried out the words, face reddening as your blood boiled and your air supply got cut off. You thrashed in your seat, blubbering like a fish out of water as tears streamed down your eyes.

Liliana’s smirk faltered at the sound of your voice, the words that spewed from your mouth in a pathetic attempt to get to him. “Shut up!” she spat.

“ _Who knows what could have been_ ,” you voice was a distant whisper, a desperate cry for help and the light twinkled against the tears in your eyes, catching Shawn’s gaze and his pink lips parted.

Liliana took a tentative step forward. “Shawn shut her up.”

“ _They tell me to forget_ ,” your eyes began to twitch, rolling to the back of your head as you whimpered out his name again, resetting the warmth within him and slowly, his grip loosened.

“Shawn,” she spoke dangerously, her tone a warning but he ignored him, couldn’t take his eyes off you.

“ _But I don’t want to,_ ” you whispered, eyes opening again to stare up at him, to beg him to listen to your voice, to let it guide him back to you as he desperately searched for the light in the darkness.

“Fucking kill her!“

“ _Your face is all I seem to see,_ ” you voice faded into one of a soft whisper, a comforting tone you always used with him whenever he was stressed or upset.

He could remember, remember how he’d lay his head on your chest and purr away as you toyed with his curls, how you sang it so softly to lull him to sleep.

_He could remember._

It all came rushing back, and he quickly realized what he was doing, eyes wide as he tore his hands away from your bruising throat. You gasped for air, body shaking as you sobbed out his name.

“I ask for one fucking thing and you can’t even do that,” Liliana snapped from behind him.

Shawn spun on his heels, back turned to you and he bared his claws behind his back, the nail of his pointer finger skillfully slicing the rope and steering clear of your arm.

“You’re fucking dead,” Shawn growled, eyes glowing and canines bearing as you lifted your arm and untied your other in frantic motions.

Liliana cackled wickedly before she continued to hum the same tune you had. Shawn laughed bitterly, shaking his head and stalking toward the Siren.

“You can’t do anything to me, Shawn. You can’t kill me with a little werewolf bite,” she taunted him, heels clicking as she took a step closer.

He pursed his lips. “No, but I can snap your neck,” and he did, watched her body tumble to the ground and he knew he only had twenty minutes at the most before she woke up again.

“Shawn,” you mumbled, staring at his back and he spun around with guilt-stricken eyes.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat, “honey…”

You shook your head to cut him off. “No, it’s okay, it wasn’t you, just… just help,” you choked out, blinking back the overwhelming sea of tears.

He knelt down, carefully tearing off the ropes and when they all fell to the ground, he gazed up at you with tearful eyes and you broke into tears.

You fell off the seat and into his arms, clutching onto him and begging him not to let go as he called the pack and demanded they get to your apartment immediately. It was only a few minutes later when they came rushing in at the sound of your sobs and Teddy gawked at the sight.

No one knew what was going on, from their understanding, Shawn told you to fuck off and that was that, so why were you sobbing into his chest with a temporarily dead Siren draped over the floor behind him?

After a few seconds of silence (despite your cries), Teddy finally snapped. “ **Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?** ” she shrieked.

Shawn turned to the pack and shook his head with a sigh. “It was all fake, we never broke up,” he briefly explained, rubbing your back as you calmed down and peered over his hunch shoulder.

He knew Teddy and the others were about to tear into him but now wasn’t the time. “Look, you can all yell at me later but right now, that  _bitch_ needs to go,” he pointed to Liliana. “Now, did you bring that fucking goats blood and dagger?” he sighed out.

Brian stepped forward, handing over the brass dagger and little pot of blood. Shawn took them and stood from the ground, offering you a hand, which you took, and rose to your feet with him.

“And you’re sure this is it?” he asked wearily, Ryan rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure, I know how to do my fucking research,” he huffed.

The pack turned to the body on the ground, debating how to tactically go about this without spluttering blood all over your apartment. While they decided the best way, Shawn turned to you, gaze stuck on your bruising neck.

“I’m gonna have Geoff take you back to the house, okay?” he spoke softly, wanting nothing more than to touch your skin, but he feared it could trigger you in ways he could never imagine.

You shook your head frantically. “What? No, I don’t want to be away from you, no, Shawn,” you panicked, grabbing his warm hand and toying with his fingers.

His heart leaped.

“Are you sure you really wanna be around me, right now?” he asked wearily, eyes dropping to your neck and he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to rid the image from his mind.

You squeezed his hand. “Baby, please don’t think like that. I’m not leaving, not without you,” you stood your ground, cupping his pink cheeks and he instinctively nuzzled his face into your hold.

“I know you don’t wanna leave, but please lock yourself in the room with Teddy, I don’t want you to see this,” he pleaded, hands gently squeezing yours and hesitantly, you nodded.

Before Teddy could usher you into your room, Shawn pulled you back and cupped your cheeks in his hands, tear slipping and your heart ached.

“I love you,” he whispered through a trapped sob, clearing his throat, but you shook your head and cupped his cheeks.

“I love you,” you repeated, kissing him softly and offering a somewhat of a reassuring smile before following Teddy into your room.

She locked the door, sitting beside you on your bed and at the sound of Liliana’s voice, your broke into sobs, falling into Teddy’s side and she held you close.

“You’re okay,” she soothed you, hand running up and down your back as you flinched at the sounds of glass and ceramic smashing in the room outside.

Then, it silenced, and that familiar anxiety crept up on you when the door handle rattled. You stared at Teddy in fear, watching her stand and approach the door, sniffing slightly and smiling at you.

She opened the door and Shawn stood there, eyes searching for you and as soon as they found your small frame, he ushered toward you and tackled you into him.

“It’s over, she’s gone,” he whispered, body shaking from his sobs and cries as you held each other as close and physically possible.

“I’m sorry, honey, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed through his cries of apology, pulling away to stare his handiwork right in the eye.

“Shawn, it wasn’t you, stop it,” you scolded through tears, a stern look on your trembling face and he shook his head, head thrown back and he dragged his hands down his face in frustration.

“I fucking  _hurt_ you, Y/N. I almost  _killed_ you, look at your fucking neck!” he snapped in anger at himself, sinking onto your bed and shoving his head in his hands.

“You didn’t mean it. That wasn’t you, and you know it. This isn’t your fault, okay? Stop blaming yourself, Shawn. This is because of  _her_. Because of that  _bitch_.  _She_ almost killed me.  _Not you!_ ”

Shawn looked at you hesitantly, tears slipping from those gorgeous brown eyes and your shoulders dropped, your own tears still freefalling.

“I was so scared I was going to lose you,” he admits.

You shake your head. “But you didn’t, baby. You didn’t, and won’t,” you assured him, but he just shook his head.

“You can’t promise that,” he told you gently, and this time, you shook your head.

“With your help, I can,” you whispered, something registering in his mind and he tilted his head.

“What are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is I’m so in love with you, that I can’t breathe when you’re not around, but I can’t think straight when you’re by my side. You’re always on my mind, and I crave your touch, your voice, your warmth… all of it. Shawn, you’re it for me,  _I know it._ ”

He stared at you for a moment, making sure he wasn’t getting the wrong end of the stick and he grabbed your hand in his.

“Baby…” he breathed, eyes weary and he knew what was going through your head, he just needed to be sure you were dead certain in your decision.

“Do you love me?” you asked, a smile falling on his pretty face.

“I love you more than Brian loves those weird pickles,” he laughed, holding your puffy face so you looked at him and only him.

“Honey, you’re everything to me, I’d do anything just to see you smile,” and you did, couldn’t stop the smile that grew and your small fingers wrapped around his wrists and held them in place.

“Then do it,” you breathed, words slipping from your lips and it felt like you were both walking on cloud nine, floating so weightlessly, but that was your love; weightless.

“Turn me.”


End file.
